This invention relates to truck bodies with h cab forward of the truck bed wherein a bulkhead moves longitudinally from the forward to the rear end of the truck bed to eject material carried therein. This
Material ejecting truck bodies which provide a movable bulkhead or pusher to empty the contents of the truck bed are well-known in the art. These truck body designs allow for emptying the contents of the truck bed with minimal additional space requirements, as opposed to the normal space required above the bed of the truck when utilizing a pivoted bed arrangement. However, the prior art has failed to provide effective means for removing material positioned on a cab cover plate The present invention attempts to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.